The field of computer network security has become increasingly important and complicated in today's society. Computer network environments are configured for virtually every enterprise and organization, typically with multiple interconnected computers (e.g., end user computers, laptops, servers, mobile devices, etc.). In many such enterprises, Information Technology (IT) administrators may be tasked with the control and security of data in the network environment, including executable software files and confidential, sensitive data, and proprietary data on hosts, servers, and other computers.
Increasingly, mobile devices are being integrated into protected network environments, such as enterprises, homes, and other entities. These mobile devices have powerful computing systems that operate on various platforms and have the ability to provide users with network access connectivity and access to needed resources, even when in transit. With the growing trend of consumerization and ‘Bring Your Own Personal Computer’ (BYOPC) policies, it is becoming more and more common to find data from protected networks (e.g., corporate networks, government networks, home networks) on mobile devices of individuals associated with the protected network. In some instances, these mobile devices might even be personally owned devices. Accordingly, techniques to prevent the misappropriation of data on mobile devices are needed, particularly as the proliferation of mobile devices with access rights to protected networks continues.